


The Mighty Fall

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mastermind AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: She was dead, wasn’t she? That’s what Kirumi thought.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Mighty Fall

She was dead 

Wasn’t she?

Last thing Kirumi Tojo could remember was falling to her death from a hight greater than she ever thought. Her body ripped up, her hands covered in marks where the thorns dug into her skin as she climbed the vine, her only way to escape her ultimate punishment for murdering Ryoma Hoshi, one of her fellow classmates trapped in a killing game. 

Judging by the state her body was in and the speed she would have hit the stone ground, she should have been dead. 

But.. she wasn’t. 

Kirumis eyes shot opened, goosebumps covered her body as the air conditioner hit her bare skin. This wasn’t her dorm room, it was too dark to be, the bed was different too, this was just a single bed with a plastic covered mattress. 

She tried to sit up but her body was stiff, she could move her arms almost slightly to her thigh, giving it a pinch with whatever ability she had. And she was correct, where she was wasn’t some dream or after life. She was alive, but how? 

All these questions filled her head, she laid there, she wanted to wrap the sheet around her body. It was starting to get cold. Her whole body was covered in bandaids and bandages where the saws clipped her, she was also wearing a plain black satin night dress that barely made it to her knees, identical to the one she slept in. 

But that wasn’t what she was wearing as she took the fall, did someone save her from the mighty fall, brought her here and got her dressed and stitched up? That couldn’t be the case here, unless this was another one of Monokuma sick jokes. 

Even if it was one of the bears tasteless jokes, the two tone build a bear reject was no where to be seen, not even a logo of his face, or any of his children’s were present, this was truly odd. Kirumi closed her eyes. She wanted to figure out where she was to finally put her mind at ease, but she knew if she even tried to stand on her feet she’ll tople to the ground, and she doesn’t like the idea of if there is someone else here noticing she was absence from her bed.

Cause if it’s true, and she was saved from her execution, it had to be for a reason, yes? You don’t  
save someone from their punishment for no reason, who wanted her to live so badly... should she be thankful for that?.

She didn’t even why out of all the students she was picked to have a second chance, a get of death card. Was whoever saved her watching her, even before her failed murder plan. Did anyone else know she was still alive? 

Someone must know she lived, and if she lived, did Kaede live too? But.. she saw with her own eyes the ultimate pianist corpse hanging for all everyone’s eyes to see at the end of her execution. No way someone could have saved her or switched her out with someone else without a soul knowing. 

There could be hope the blond girl was alive, so she truly wasn’t alone in this mystery area. She just wanted to see Kaede in the spare single beg next to hers. Who was she kidding there wasn’t another bed. This room didn’t even have room for herself and the mass amount of medical equipment laying around, not even put away. 

That was when she noticed, a couple of patches were located where her heart was, with wires travelling to a machine monitoring her heartbeat closely, picking up every chance in beat. Her eyes widen as she ripped the patches off her chest, forget what she said beside about waiting here. Kirumi wanted her answers, and she wouldn’t be able to deal if she couldn’t figure out what was going down. 

Her feet touched the cold wooded floor. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed to balance herself so she wouldn’t fall flat onto her face, that would have been embarrassing. She took a a couple of steps, her body wobbling slightly. Kirumi used the equipment around the room to cling into if it felt like her was going to collapse. She knew once she got to the door she’ll be on her own. 

Kirumi took a deep breath in and opened door. The hallway was lit with dim red and blue lights, there was a room at the end, flashing lights caught her attention. She turned her head to see if she could see anyone walking down, but there was no one. She was truly alone at this very moment. 

She followed the hallways down to the door that caught her attention. She used the walls as support, leaning her hand against it when she started to wobble again. It felt like and was walking for ages, but finally she hit the entrance of the door. And that was when her jaw dropped 

In the centre of the room, there was a screen, displaying footage of every camera located in the school. A computer sat under it, reading different types of camera footage, from the dorm rooms to the public bathrooms located around the school. Kirumi cringed, she didn’t like the idea of the dorm room cameras, the poor person who controls must had had a shock when they checked on Korekiyos dorm that one night they spent together. 

Speaking of that... was this monokuma’s control room? No wait, this must be the masterminds room. Nothing about monokuma was located in this room, so he couldn’t be in control. So it had to be the master controller of this game, the reason why they were forced to kill each other for their entertainment. Whoever it is they were~

“Kirumi, what are you doing up?”

A shiver went down her spin, that voice... one she could recognise almost instantly. It belong to the one and only.

Korekiyo Shinguji. 

“K-Kiyo?” She gasped, it took a moment for her to resister the male standing directly in front of her, if he’s here, that means the mastermind isn’t the only one who can enter the room, or maybe he came to recuse her from whatever this place is “oh Kiyo”

“You should not be waking around my dear, you need to be resting your body, so you can heal” he cooled “let me take you have to the bedroom-“

“No. I don’t want to go back to that room, I don’t want to be here, please, you need to take me to the others, let then know I survived my execution. We can tell them about this, we could stop the mastermind no that we know where their head office is”

“Kirumi, I apologise but I cannot allow you to leave this part of the school, our classmates mustn’t know that you are still living among them. I cannot let something slip”

“Why don’t you want the others to know? The mastermind can’t keep me down here forever, wait, did they tell you that me surviving must not be known to our other classmates. Was it the mastermind who brought you down here cause they knew of our relationship?”

“My dear-“

“I need these answers Kiyo, maybe since we are stuck down here, we can figure out a plan to end this killing game together, the mastermind will never know what hit them. They are not here currently, what are we waiting for?”

Korekiyo fell silent, Kirumi stumbled over to him and took a hold of his bandaged hands, she could tell something was off with him, this wasn’t like him at all, from the time she spent with him “Kirumi I do not think you quite understand”

“What do you mean?”

“Look around, how do you think the logical reason for why I have full access to this part of the school, the part of the school only the person in control of this killing game can access”

Kirumi was about to open her mouth, only thing she could think of was that the mastermind let him in so it’ll give her a reason not to leave. Till it hit her

“Kiyo, are you the mastermind?”

“Khehehe, that took you a moment to guess, you are right, I am indeed, the mastermind of the killing game. Why on earth would you still be alive if I wasn’t the mastermind? You killed someone, you should have fallen to your death. But I saved you before your body collided with the cold, hard ground” he laughed “speaking of that, I need to get you back in bed, you’re still quite injured”

She froze in her place, the man she fell for was the one behind the killing game she and her fellow classmates were forced to play, the one that took three lives already... that total would have been four it wasn’t for Korekiyo saving her. “You can’t expect me to go to bed after you drop that on me!” 

“I’ll tell you everything once you are back in bed” he insured “I am a man of my words” 

She didn’t know if she could fully trust him after that big reveal “I don’t want to be in that room again, it’s cold and-“

“You won’t be returning to that room, you’ll be going to my bedroom” he replied “it’s warm and I am sure you’ll enjoy it much more than the medical room” 

“Wouldn’t that be just our dorm room, the same room we shared together back with the other students dorms?” She wondered “and you said I wasn’t allowed up with everyone else”

“Actually, I have my own personal bedroom down here, there is a door in my closet in my dorm that leads me down to my actual bedroom, I haven’t been down there much” he informed “but now I’m able too”

“Was it cause, I was staying in your dorm?” She asked 

“Yes, I was wanting for the right time to tell you about this all, a perfect time, since our relationship grew quickly from being just classmates to a sexual relationship to something even more.” He chuckled “but now I can finally be truly honest with you, which is what I wanted to happen soon as my eyes laid upon you for the very first time” 

“But you couldn’t tell me, cause I committed murder” she mumbled 

“Well yes, but that was easy, all I needed was to rig the execution so you lived, but we are getting off topic, follow me my dear” he intertwined his fingers with hers “it’s just around the corner. 

Kirumi nodded and allowed him to take lead, she held onto him when her legs were about to give him. Korekiyo kept her stable, whispering to her how it was foolish of her to even think about walking after going through an execution. 

Once they reached a door Korekiyo opened it revealing the mastermind bedroom. She paused and glanced around. This bedroom reminded her of the master bedrooms the people she worked for had. The room was filled to the top with artifices she guessed Korekiyo found cool to use as decoration. Everything was so neatly placed, nothing seems out of place, like it hasn’t been used. 

“It’s so, tidy”

“Well it hasn’t been used, I’ll join you in second, lay down and wait for me” he replied 

Her cheeks grew pink “w-what are you planning on doing?” 

“Well it is 9:56pm, so getting ready for bed, what did you I was planning to do my dear?” He raised an eyebrow “nothing, unthinkable, no?”

“Well”

“As much as I myself want to do fulfil you, you are still injured, I don’t to wreak your little body more then I’ve already have” he smirked lifting her chin up “after I have my shower I’ll join you, you wanted me to tell you all about this area and the whole mastermind thing right?”

She just nodded, making her way over to the bed, she sat down before slipping into the black silk bedsheets. Kirumi watched Korekiyo take off his shoes and chains, she didn’t mean to watch, but her eyes didn’t want to leave the mastermind, not after that information was dropped. Apart of her wanted to follow him to the shower, but she knew he’ll get upset with her, and pissing off the man in control of a killing game.

So she waited till he returned, which wasn’t long. It gave her time to figure out questions, of even a next move. It didn’t take Korekiyo too long to come out fully dressed in his nightwear. The same matching black clothes from back in the dorms, that didn’t change at least. He slid into bed next to her. Kirumi moved closer to him, till her head was on his chest.

“Hey Kiyo?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you save me? I killed someone, you broke the rules of your own game” 

“I am the game master, I can do whatever I want in my own game” he started “and of course I wouldn’t let you die like that, Kirumi you are the only person I care about in this game, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I you died by my hands”

“Is that all?” She wondered 

“I am sure there is more my love, but those are questions I can answer in the morning, you need sleep” he cool, cupping her cheek with his hand “the more sleep you have the more time your body has to heal, so I won’t be pestering you go lay down every moment”

Kirumi pouted, she moved her hand up to the fabric of his mask, his mask was different to the one he wore with his normal green uniform, this one was made of cotton and didn’t go down his neck. She gently pulled it down, revealing his over face to her, apart of him she only had the honour to see. “But I don’t want to sleep Kiyo”

“My dear” he chuckled lifting her chin up “we are already in bed”

“But I want more answers, how did you even fake my death? The others must have noticed if my body never made it too the floor” she exclaimed 

“It wasn’t your body who hit the ground but another’s, now, to bed” he leaned in closer to her. Kirumi wanted to protest but the touch of Korekiyos soft lips on her made her melt around him. She didn’t want him to let go of her. His other hand ran across her back. 

She curled back next to him, Korekiyo kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp on their nightstand. “You’re right Kiyo, I need the rest”

“Indeed you do Kirumi, good night, my love” he rested his arms around her. 

“Goodnight, my dear mastermind” her eyes fluttered shut as she gripped onto the fabric of his shirt. She still had so many questions to ask, but she knew she wouldn’t get a proper answer this late at night. Kirumi was just happy she wasn’t alone, even if she was laying next to the man who controlled and concealed her into this game. 

—-

“What are you doing my love?”

Korekiyo glances up from his chair. It’s been a week since Kirumi fell and made her way into the masterminds den. All her scars and injuries were healed, she could walk again without Korekiyos help, she still needed his help with a couple of things.

“Is there anything wrong?” He wondered turning his body away from the screen of camera feeds that covered the screen.

“No nothings wrong, I just wanted to spend some time with you” she cooled wrapping her arms around his neck “it gets lonely down here sometimes, I miss you when you are with the others”

“Don’t worry, that won’t be an issue for much longer” he smirked “I’m thinking of faking my death this motive, it’s been a while and everyone is expecting my character would try something, and what is better then a murder and a fake execution?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to kill?” Her mouth dropped

“Darling you shouldn’t be the one to talk babe, it’ll get me off the list of being the mastermind. But that’s no fun, it’ll be fun to play through the whole game” he sighed “poor me”

“Faking your death means you can spend all your time with me” She cooled, kissing him on the cheek “more time for us to be a couple”

“Time I so desperately want” he chuckled, Kirumi sat down on his lap and glanced at the screen. In the corner she could see Angie in the corner talking to a couple of other students. She couldn’t tell what she was talking about, but she could just guess. “Kirumi, my dear, we can’t settle down for too long, I need to go back up for the motive announcement”

“You won’t be too long, right?” She asked 

“I can try not too be, but I can’t promise that” he informed “but I promise tonight I will give you all the attention and kisses you desire, tonight it’ll just be us” 

“I can’t wait till then, I’ll set our bedroom up for then” Kirumi smiled, a alarm rang through the room, Korekiyo just sighed.

“That’s my call to leave, see you later tonight” He lifted her off him and stood up from the chair. Kirumi could only watch him leave. She wanted to follow after him but she knew she couldn’t. 

So while her boyfriend was playing pretend during Monokuma’s assembly announcing the next motive to murder to the students that still hold onto their lives. She watched on from the main screen. Eyes glued on the black and white bear and the man with the long black hair dressed in green. 

“Pupup, you all know why I gathered you here today”

Oh Kirumi knew, she took a grip on of her skirt. She wasn’t even paying attention to Monokumas words, all she cared about was soon the mastermind will be forever be in her arms, and she’ll be forever in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the secret fic! You guys picked ending one which is that Kirumi plays along with Kiyo’s game as the mastermind. 
> 
> In the sixth trial she reveals herself to be still alive. The body seen at the end of her execution is Kaedes just made to look like Kirumis (you could tell it was actually Kaede as it still has the marks from her execution) 
> 
> Kirumi doesn’t become a traitor or another mastermind. She just chills in the mastermind area (which is a basement under the school.) 
> 
> Did Korekiyo kill Rantaro also? We don’t know. 
> 
> This story could have had 2 other endings, but y’all chose the first one ;)


End file.
